I Am The Lady Phantomhive? What?
by Raven Nakija
Summary: What would happen if you woke up one day inside Black Butler? But not as a side character but you take on the role of Ciel? but not as Ciel exactly but as you? Jump in and discover how young Ebony fairs in the earls shoes.
1. Chapter 1 - Her Butler, Waking Up

***I don't own Black Butler. (wish i did!)**

My name is Ebony and I am exhausted. My mom had me running around doing this and that with no chance to take much of a break. I grabbed my laptop off my desk and plopped onto my bed. I opened the lid and the screen lit up showing a group photo of the characters of the anime Black Butler. Black butler is my all time favorite. I entered my password and clicked open the internet. but before I could do anything I noticed the clock. it read 11:30pm. _Well no watching anime tonight! grrr._

I sighed and closed the lid of my laptop and put it away. I then got into bed burrowing into the covers. I heaved another sigh. _Why can't i live in another world? a world like Black Butler, Fairy Tail, or even Bleach?_ With that I dozed off my head buried in my pillow.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

A knock sounded from my door startling me awake. I groaned inwardly and buried myself deeper into bed. _why was my mom getting me up this early?_ The knocking ceased and a voice that was not my moms sounded.

"Young Mistress. I am coming in."

The voice sounded familiar. I _t could not possibly be who it think it is… right? Must be my mom playing a trick._ The door opened and I cautiously looked up. What I saw was not my room, and the person standing in the room was not my mom. The man who stood by a tea trolley was none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

 **(sorry it is so short. will add more. I wrote this middle of the night and needed to go to bed. Please feel free to review. it is my first time posting fan fiction.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Butler, Amnesia?

I stared at him in utter shock. _How is this even possible? Am I dreaming?_ Sebastian proceeded to pour tea into an intricate floral tea cup, seemingly oblivious to my shock. I sat up and examined the room. it was exactly like Ciel's. Except for a few details that seemed more feminine.

"Today's tea is Earl Grey from one of the newest tea providers. I hope it is to your liking." Sebastian said interrupting my examination of the room.

"...yes…" I said accepting the cup.

I took a sip. It was warm and tantalizing. It was not as good as my mom's handmade blend, but it was still good. Sebastian stood by the trolley looking like he wanted to know how it was so I obliged.

"It is quite good, but I have had better." I said and took another sip.

Sebastian gave a small smile. "My thoughts as well my lady."

I was about to respond but Sebastian beat me to it.

"Today there is nothing planned. Except for the visit of your fiance Ethan." Sebastian Informed.

"Wait. Fiance?" I said with surprise.

Sebastian blinked. "Are you feeling alright my lady?"

"I… I feel fine! I am just incredibly confused."

"About what?" He said a look of concern flashing for mere seconds.

"Everything. what I am doing here. How I got here. Everything! I was going to go with the flow since I thought it was a dream but clearly it is not with the way that tea tasted."

"I don't understand. you have always been here."

"No.. I am pretty sure I have not."

"Perhaps a sort of amnesia? Considering the ordeal you went through yesterday I would not be surprised." Sebastian mused.

"I am pretty sure it is not amnesia. What ordeal? I was at my house doing chores yesterday." I said now even more confused.

"The Lady Phantomhive doing chores? Now that would be a sight." Sebastian chuckled.

"Its true!...Wait Lady Phantomhive..?"

"Yes. You are the Lady Ebony Phantomhive."

"My name is Ebony but, my last name is Mora not Phantomhive."

"What a strange amnesia. perhaps we should visit _him_ about this?" Sebastian said putting a gloved hand to his chin.

"Him?" I asked even though I knew who he was referring to.

"Yes after breakfast we shall." He said ignoring my question.


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Butler, Before Breakfast

All I could do was stare at him. _Am I really here? No. I can't be. Well, if it is true, my dream came true. But I did not expect it to happen like this!_ Before I could think of anything else, Sebastian's voice interrupted.

"I would like to learn the extent of your amnesia beforehand. So, we will talk at breakfast. first, my lady, please get dressed. You always persisted on getting dressed yourself. When you are done or need any help please, holler for me." And with a swoosh of his tailcoat he was out of the room.

"..okay then…" I said but he was gone.

 _Well I guess I should do what he said._ I set the teacup that I realised I was still holding onto the nightstand and slipped out of bed. First thing I discovered was that I was not wearing what I wore when I went to bed. I wore a silky white night gown with lacy trim. I shook my head and walked over to the closet and opened it.

The closet contained many outfits ranging from overly fancy ball gowns to simple yet fancy attire. Out of the closet I chose a short black dress with purple accents. I put it on with ease as it was my size and from experience from many cosplays. I then turned to the mirror to see how it looked.

I gasped in surprise at seeing the seal on my right eye just like Ciel. But, I then shrugged it off due to what Sebastian said about me being the lady Phantomhive. I then examined my appearance. My long ebony black hair cascaded down in perfect ringlets. The dress fit my figure perfectly. After examining things I noticed something hanging next to the mirror. It was an eye patch.

 _What did I expect I am in Black Butler more or less._ I picked up the eye patch and noticed a difference from Ciel's eye patch. In the center was a purple rose. _That does seem like something I would do..._ I placed the patch over the seal and tied the strings behind my head. _This is going to take some getting used too._ I thought as I touched the patch.

 ***Sorry all of my chapters have been short. I will try to make them longer in the future. But, you know what they say quality over quantity!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Her Butler, Interrogation

_Wow this looks like one of the most elaborate cosplays. Well what do I expect this is the real thing! silly me._ I giggled. I did a little twirl in front of the mirror and then I decided it was time to yell for Sebastian. _Sebastian…_

"Sebastian!" I yelled.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room not two seconds after I had yelled.

"You told me to yell once I was dressed."

"Very true, My Lady. Please follow me." He turned and started out the door.

He lead me down some halls that looked all too familiar to the dining hall. The room was even more glorious in person. Sebastian pulled out the chair at the head of the table and gestured for me to sit. I sat and continued to admire the room.

"Today's breakfast is scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with orange juice. All made from the finest ingredients and cooked to perfection." Sebastian said as he placed the food in front of me.

"Looks delicious!" I exclaimed and started to eat.

The food was the best I had ever had. It was even better than my mom could make. I savored every bite. When I finished eating Sebastian spoke.

"I have a question my lady."

"What?" I asked.

"With your obvious amnesia, how did you know my name?"

I froze. I had not thought about it. _He thought I had amnesia. Now he was wondering how I knew his name! What should I do? Tell the truth? Or? There's nothing else I can do!_ I turned to him and spoke truthfully.

"You know how I said I was doing chores?" Sebastian nods." Well where I come from, umm… there is this TV show… well anime… that is called Black Butler. It is about a young boy and his butler."

"TV show? Anime? What is that?" Sebastian questioned.

"You know pictures right?" Nods." well they are like moving pictures with sound." another nod." anyways. In Black Butler there is the Earl Phantomhive. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his Butler Sebastian Michaelis a demon. That is how I know."

 _ ***Sorry for not updating. And Sorry for it being short! life happens. I will update again in the next few days with a way longer update!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Her Butler, The Fangirl

Sebastian stared at me for a moment before responding. "That is quite accurate to your life. except there is no Ciel."

"that is why I am confused! that is not my life. and Ciel should be your master!"

"I think we will still see him."

"Him…? " I asked but then I realized who. " The Undertaker?!" Then I fangirl squealed.

Sebastian gave me an odd look.

"Oh sorry the undertaker is my second most favorite in the show!"

"Then who is your favorite?" Sebastian asked still giving me an odd look.

I then stood up and put a hand on his shoulder with a dead serious look." You. Sebastian Michaelis! the awesome amazing demon butler! with your cutlery….." I went on and on twirling and screaming like a fangirl around him.

Sebastian just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I am so sorry. I could not hold my excitement in anymore." I said after I calmed down.

"It is alright my lady."

"So, when will we be seeing The Undertaker?" I asked.

" As soon as you are ready."

 **I am sorry for the late update and how short it is. I have school... and other fandom stuff. I thought i should add a little more. especially since I started a crossover recently. The Crossover is between Black Butler and Doctor Who! It is titled One Hell Of An Encounter. Read if you wish. ~FireDragon233**


	6. Chapter 6 - Her Butler, Nuts and Coffins

I swallowed a fangirl squeal and straightened my dress. I looked up at Sebastian with a calmer gaze. I still could not believe it was him, but I needed to keep my cool.

"Unless there is something I need to bring then I am ready." I say with a smile.

"Very well my lady. Since I knew we were going I fetched the carriage already." He informs.

"I would expect no less Sebastian!" Mischief clearly glinting in the eye that was not covered.

He looks at me skeptically but does not say anything about it. "Follow me my lady." He turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"I would follow you anywhere." I mutter just under my breath as I followed with a skip in my step.

Soon we are riding in the carriage speeding towards what I had a feeling was going to be another all out fangirl moment, but things were also setting in. _Sebastian_ was sitting in front of me in a carriage going to go see _The Undertaker_. I was not at home doing chores again. Although I was glad of that, one question hung in my brain like a spider's web that no matter how many times you get rid of it, it still pops up again. Why in the world am I here?

The carriage slowed to a stop and Sebastian got out and held the door open for me. I smiled and stepped out accepting his out stretched hand despite not needing help. I looked up at the all too familiar building in front of me, my smile could not help but get wider at the sight of the sign. Sebastian went to the door and opened it allowing me to enter.

Inside was the same as in the anime but slightly creepier. It is one thing seeing an undertaker's shop in an anime and seeing it in real life. for one thing coffins everywhere. Not unexpected except for one behind the counter that I had never seen in the anime. The coffin was a dark purple with a lighter purple rose engraved on it.

I was so absorbed in looking around that I did not notice the lid of the coffin next to me being slid open and in the creepiest tone a voice sounded from inside. "He he he he he. Welcome Lady Phantomhive. he he he."

I nearly jumped jumped out of my socks in surprise. I twirled around and faced the Undertaker peaking out of the coffin. Before i could say anything to him Sebastian piped up.

"Undertaker I would appreciate it if you don't scare my lady like that."

The Undertaker steps out of the coffin and giggles slightly ignoring Sebastian and instead says. "What brings you here today? Ready to be placed in your personalized coffin?"

"No!" Both Sebastian and I shout.

The Undertaker only giggles.

Sebastian regains his composure as if he had lost any in the first place. "We are here to talk to you about a little problem with my lady's memory."

"Her memory eh?"

Sebastian nods.

I swallow down a fangirl squeal.

"What exactly is wrong with her memory?" He asks with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, she believes she is not of the Phantomhive line and has no memory of any past events only made up ones she believes is true." Sebastian explains coolly.

Made up events? Could that be possible? I stare at them with a questioning gaze.

"And we are part of what she calls an 'anime' and i have a different master named Ciel."

"That is strange." He turns to me. "Do tell me what did you do yesterday?"

"Chores for my mom." I state calmly while trying my best not to fangirl.

Silence.

Then suddenly The Undertaker burst out laughing.

When he finally calmed down he managed to sputter. "Chores?" then went once again into hysteria.

Calming completely down at Sebastians glare he states. "Guess I have received payment."

"Yes quite. Is there anything you can do?"

"Well I am not sure but I can keep an ear out for anything like this. I can see why you did not call a doctor they would have put her in a nut house. nuts…." he trails off with a giggle.

The Undertaker starts swaying his body in a circular motion thinking about nuts. "he is even crazier in person." I mutter.

Sebastian glances at me and back to The Undertaker. "Unless you have anything else to say we shall be going now."

Putting his hand on my shoulder he steers me outside after not getting any response from the crazy man. Much to my surprise when Sebastian lets go I feel suddenly a little sad. I shrug it off and proceed into the carriage.

 **Merry Christmas Eve! A new chapter finally!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Her Butler, Crazy Green

When we arrive back at the manor another carriage is waiting in front. I look at Sebastian questioningly. He seemed to have a pondering expression but did respond.

"It appears Ethan is here."

"Ethan?" I ask aloud then I remember. That was the name of my supposed fiance! "Wait, you mentioned him as my fiance?"

"Yes, he is your fiance."

Then a thought struck me. If this Ethan is anything like Lizzie…. Then I had better be prepared.

"My lady we can't sit in the carriage all day." Sebastian says opening the door for me.

"Right." I respond stepping out accepting his hand subconsciously.

We entered the mansion and the sight I saw was not one I expected to see. Standing in the middle of the room was a young man with long bright blonde hair that was pinned back in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, he wore pretty much what Ciel would wear except for the fact that it was green, I mean bright green, and his demeanor did not seem like Lizzie's… His eyes brightened the instant he caught sight of me and started to rush over. So much for not like Lizzie.

Sebastian stepped in front of me intercepting Ethan.

"Sebastian! Why did you do that!" Ethan whined.

"I am sorry, but you have come at a bad time. My lady is having some memory issues." Sebastian explained.

"Really?!" He whined peeking at me from in front of Sebastian. "How could you forget me?"

"To be honest if I did know you, I don't think I would forget." I muttered with a shudder.

"It would be best for you to visit another time. I do apologize." The black clad butler informs with a small bow.

"Fine." He pouts. "See you later Ebony." He drags his feet back out the door.

Sebastian turns to me once Ethan is out the door and gives me a small smile. "Now that he is gone we can proceed to look more into your amnesia."

"I never knew I would like hearing those words. He is pretty much exactly like Lizzie, and I honestly don't want to see him EVER again." I growl.

"I don't know who this 'Lizzie' is, but I could not agree more."

I chuckle. "Based off the anime, I have a study right?"

"Yes."

"May we talk in there over perhaps a cup of tea?" I ask.

"Yes My Lady." He bows and leads me towards the study.


	8. Chapter 8 - His ?, Where Am I?

~Meanwhile back In the Mora household~

I woke up to loud banging and the yelling of a woman. It was quite unusual. I did not recognise the woman's voice, although it was yelling at me to get out of bed. Where in the blazes was Sebastian? I blinked open my eyes with much reluctance and was shocked by my surroundings.

I was not in my room. The room was odd, the bed was small, with weird feeling sheets, and no canopy. The room itself had pictures of some man with spiky hair standing next to a blue box, 3 men standing over something and had words that read 'Supernatural Join The Hunt', and Sebastian standing with some girl…

"What?" I screeched zipping out of bed to stare at the picture. I could hear the woman say something about me being up and to be out in fifteen minutes or something but I could not stop staring at the picture. It was definitely Sebastian. But who the girl was I did not know.

She had long black hair, an eye patch with a purple rose, an elegant but simple purple and black dress. She was sitting in a chair with the Phantomhive crest, her legs crossed, and Sebastian standing next to her at the ready with one hand on his chest. In the lower right hand corner of the picture was the words written, 'Black Butler'.

Stepping away from the confusing picture I looked around the room. I located the basic furniture, including the closet which I decided to open. Upon opening the closet I noticed how weird the clothes looked, they were simple, like a poor man's clothes but much cleaner and with patterns. The next thing I noticed was my reflection in the closet mirror.

Other than the fact that I was wearing simple black and blue flannel pajamas, I looked the same but then I noticed my eyes. There was no seal of my contract with Sebastian. But, before I could process that further, the woman burst into the room.

"Ciel Vincent Mora! I told you if you were late one more time I would lessen your allowance! And here you are not even dressed yet when I told you to come out in fifteen minutes. It has been twenty!" the woman with short black hair ranted.

Despite having met demons and reapers, I was shrinking under the glare of that woman.

 _ **Ciel might be a bit out of character so sorry about that, but next chapter will be with Ebony, then back to Ciel.**_

 _ **~FireDragon233**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Her Butler, Talking

~Back at the Phantomhive Manor~

Once in the study sipping a cup of elegant green tea, I asked Sebastian a question.

"What was I like before today?"

"Well, what I can say is that you were quite resilient and Independent. Also, more gloomy I would say." 

I raised an eyebrow. "I guess that makes sense. In the show Ciel was gloomy too."

Sebastian nods as if he understood.

"So, what happens now?" I ask.

"That depends on you." He replied with a closed eyed smile.

"Well, I might as well take advantage and live life. So, what happened before this?"

"You were investigating the Jack the ripper case." He replied.

"Ah. Where Madam Red died. So next is… oh. Right. Them. I get to look forward to meeting a brat prince then eh?"

"I would not know. All I do know is this." He slips me a letter onto the desk I sat at.

"Ah a letter from the queen?" I opened the letter and read it. "Just as I thought."

"Really?"

"Yep. Let us go to the crime scene!"

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian does a small bow.

 _ **A quick little update since it has been a while. sorry. I have so many ideas that i decide to start and yada yada yada...**_


End file.
